The Dark: Experimenting
by Midnight Lullabye
Summary: 'You can conceal the mistakes and faults in the shadows, but they, along with the truth, will eventually emerge.'
1. Chapter 1

Heyy guys! :) Its me again, emerging from my hole in the ground. It feels good to be back, and with my first big project! I swear, this has been like a child to me over the past year. Soo, first I'll tell you a little bit about the story itself.

'The Dark' takes place four years after the original Sonic Universe, in which Sonic has returned to his friends prior leaving four years ago. It revolves around the effects of time on people, and how the changes are always not necessarily for the greater good. They cause all the characters to interact with each other in ways they never would have imagined, hence the word; 'Experimenting' in the title.

I wrote this as a challenge for myself, as it is a multi-pairing fic, involving many pairings I've never wrote before. I wanted to push the boundaries with this, making the couples happen, only in a realistic fashion. I've also put a spin on each character, to add the feel of change in the story.

I've also posted this over at DeviantART, along with a kick-ass poster that my lovely LA drew the characters for. :D So if anyone wants to check that out, its 'Midnight-Lullabye' on DA. :)

ALONG WITH THE STORY.

* * *

**The Dark: Experimenting - ****Chapter 1 **

**Where to be is not to be  
When the question is how far you wish to see**

_[Champion - Perfect in Between]  
_

**

* * *

**

To say that the city had been quiet for at least a few weeks was in fact, an understatement.

Central City was completely devoid of anything Eggman related. No breaking-news headlines, no secret death threats, nothing. Four whole years had passed since the last shenanigan, leaving the city to rediscover its roots. Culture and nightlife had become safe and popular again, tourists came back to visit, everything became simply natural once again.

However, in some ways this was a disappointment to Rouge the Bat.

Not all of it was a disappointment. Four years had changed some things for the better and the worse. Appearance wise; the girl was as satisfied as can be. She stopped growing at eighteen, and was glad she did so. She'd always felt way too tall compared to other girls, one of the few things she was in fact insecure about. However, since her work was in the dump, her jumpsuit was only used when needed, which to her delight gave her a choice of wardrobe.

Now she attired a tight blood red blouse, rolled up at the sleeves and cut off at the hem to show off her stomach. Tight three-quarter jeans in a dark violet clad her legs, ending just above her knee, tied together with a simple gold belt. Gloves of a crushed velvet fabric in a chocolate shade covered up to her wrists, and the lace-up worker boots reaching up to her lower calf matched the colour of her gloves. Finally, she had traded her electric blue eye shadow for a light terracotta shade.

They were probably the highlights. Everything else went to pan.

Despite the fact that she worked for the government, her work life had been virtually dead. Well, partly dead and partly dull. Now that the devious doctor had vanished, the cases she received were all the same. Gather clues, make the assumption, track down the criminal, have a half-hearted chase/fight, lock the slime ball away and then on to the next case. To the bat, it just felt like another seventies cop-show, only without the drama.

Her former government partner was also lost with her exciting work. Back then, Rouge and Shadow worked day and night, never stopping. Battling robots and creatures alike till they were battered and bruised, sometimes just escaping critical damage.

Though the work was strenuous, the bond that formed between them made it all worthwhile. It was easy, flowing and comfortable. They spoke formally at first, but soon it dissolved into their own twisted version of best-friend banter. Sometimes they would just talk about senseless topics for hours, building trust like a steel caged bridge. Often, Rouge would flirt with him and occasionally, Shadow would smirk at her or put his head down to shield his expression. Always, Rouge would wonder if there was more to them than just friendship, even hope for it.

Even believed it for a while.

Reality check; four years later. The two don't speak to each other. Not because of a heated argument, or a petty disagreement. They simply fell out of the natural curve they had. When the work disappeared, they were both assigned to different divisions. Rouge for undercover based assignments, Shadow for military-based assignments. Soon, they lost contact. The female would try to rekindle it, search for him, maybe even leave a message for him, but no replies were ever made.

Was he busy, or just fed up of her? Either way, she wasn't going to chase him like a lovesick puppy. Naturally, this would happen. What with her being such a controversial individual, it was impossible for her to find happiness. She'd played as a villain too many times for karma to be good for her, evidently.

Her other love interest at one point, a certain scarlet echidna, had also been at loss in the contact department. But Rouge wasn't too miffed about this, because they weren't on regular speaking terms anyway. On the odd occasion that they came across each other, they would tease. When she flirted, he tried to flirt back, although shyly. It also didn't hurt matters with the fact that he was, to put it bluntly, hot.

Flirting as they did, many people assumed they were dating. Knuckles denied this of course, and Rouge would simply not answer the claims because it was funny to see their reactions. That way, she could secretly assume they were together, which was an entertaining idea.

Sometimes, the bat considered actually visiting his island. But as the months passed, the more the idea seemed silly. She couldn't simply pass it off as 'I'm here to steal your emerald, again'. That had got old, and simply, Rouge wasn't one to chase. She had hoped she might bump into him, but the idea seemed unlikely these days.

Now, even though these two guys were the only men Rouge had ever really considered properly as 'real boyfriend material', it didn't mean she hadn't been with guys over the past three years. She'd been on nights out, dates, with the good, the bad, and the (god forbid) ugly. So far? Nobody had impressed her enough to get into a steady relationship with her, which was a little bit of a depressing thought, but the woman tried not to let it knaw at her.

Strolling down the street like it was midday rather than near midnight, she was so absorbed in her thoughts that she almost missed the lone figure on the bench across the street from her. The silhouette had its head down, hands clasped near their chin, elbows resting on their knees. That wasn't what captured the bat's attention though; it was the great thick spines producing from its body and head. As she focused her eyes, she also saw the body had a slight glow of sarong to it.

Surely, it couldn't be?

Deciding to chance it, she called out across the road. "Sonic?"

The figures head snapped up, and she saw a wide grin worm onto its face. Yep, it was Sonic alright. The bat's heels clicked across the concrete as she walked to meet him. "Well well well, blue boy. Isn't it nice of you to show up here for lil' old me?" Chuckling answered her as Sonic scratched the back of his head.

"To be honest, it's more of a pleasant surprise for me actually." His voice had deepened slightly, but still held that carefree tone to it.

Rouge stopped in front of him, placing her hands on her hips. "Okay sure, if you insist. But now that I think about it-" she rolled her eyes upwards, miming concentration. "I'm sure I've been seeing a creepy guy stalking me. But I'm sure, no relation to you." He chuckled again slightly, shaking his head at her antics and didn't reply. The girl tilted her head to the side. "Wanna walk with me?"

Raising his eyebrow a little at the question, probably because he hardly _walked_ anywhere these days, he replied. "Yeah, sure." He stood up from the bench, straightening out-

"Jesus Christ hedgehog, have you been burying yourself in soil?" Four years ago, Sonic used to be just a few inches shorter than Rouge. Now, even with her heels on, their roles were reversed. He wasn't a giant, probably just about the height Knuckles was when Rouge last saw him. She couldn't help but wonder how tall he was now…

Laughter broke her from her thinking spell. "I hadn't really noticed it to be honest, but thanks." They started walking, Rouge taking in the details that had changed about him apart from his voice and height. He still refused to wear clothes, probably due to his love for freedom. Hell, his sneakers even looked the same. But his fur had become more coarse, ruffled in some places from the wind. His spines had grown much longer, becoming more unruly. New choppy ones framed the top of his face in bangs, framing his face perfectly. His physic had also become more muscular, but he was still lean from all his running.

Yes, Rouge thought he looked pretty fit. Nothing wrong with that right?

"How are the other guys?" He spoke this looking straight ahead, expression impassive. Rouge bit her lip.

"Well, I don't see the others often. I've lost contact with a lot of them, apart from a few."

He didn't change his expression. "Who?"

"Tails." Both occupants smiled, probably for different reasons. "He's still a kid to me, but man, wait till you see him, all grown-up." Sonic's smile turned into a beam. "He's been doing some work with computers for GUN, even some work on my division. I've got to know him better than I thought I would." Rouge made sure to study his face before she spoke. "And Amy." His smile faded, a frown creasing his forehead, making him look older than he was.

His gaze dropped to his pacing feet below him. "How's she holding up?"

She pulled her gaze forward again, staring intently at nothing in particular. "Alright. Better than when you left." Rouge saw him wince. "I don't talk to her often; I just go off when I bump into her. She's cheerful again, helping out in…stuff." She shrugged. "I dunno, I don't talk to her a lot."

He nodded, and for a few minutes all they could hear was the sound of pacing feet. "What about Shads?"

She answered briskly, the question was expected. "I wouldn't know, I haven't spoken to him since around the time you left." Sonic nodded, but surprisingly, didn't ask why. Perhaps being away had matured him. Rouge had never heard anything of the azure hedgehog since he left. No reports, no headlines, just gone, a bit like everything else that went away.

"How've you been?" Again, the hedgehog surprised her. She raised an eyebrow at him, but he didn't look fazed by it, so she shrugged.

"Not too bad. Works been boring, I'm getting decent money. Things could use a little more…" She pursed her lips. "Spice, if you like."

"You look great." Okay, wow. This guy was on a role. Since when in hell, did Sonic the Hedgehog give compliments like that? Her mouth was quirked in half a smile, and Rouge was pretty sure she had clocked on to what he was doing.

"Thanks." Purposely, she let her eyes slowly trail from his head to his feet, then back up again. "You aint so bad yourself, speedster." Now he smirked, letting the bat see that he hadn't lost his cockiness. Instead, he was using it for other purposes, but not only that, he was pretty good at it. Now, it left the girl curious. She wanted to test him. "I haven't dated anyone worthy in the past four years."

The pair had reached Rouge's house, and as she stopped, he leant against the wall, arms crossed. "That's too bad." Sympathy oozed from his voice, unnaturally so. "Me neither really. Girls all seem to just want me for my rep, not me." The bat tutted, and leaned just that little bit closer towards him.

"You don't want ties." It wasn't a question.

He lowered his head slightly, just so he leaned above her, breath cold fog in the night air. "No, I don't." They held each others gaze, bright spearmint green facing off the ocean-coloured gems. Her eyelashes were dark against her cheeks, lips full and wanting. His muscles were tensed ever so slightly, his bangs blowing in the slight breeze.

Finally, the silence broke. "Here, Wednesday, seven pm for a night-out."

The male leant forward, his lips so close to her ear that when he whispered the next sentence she could feel the syllables. "I'll be there." In a cobalt flash, it was like he'd never existed. The girl straightened up, and cleared her head. Now she thought about it, she couldn't believe how much of an impulse that was.

That guy was Sonic the freakin' Hedgehog.

Who now of which Rouge had a date with, and it was someone she'd asked out, not the other way around. She felt confident, yet numb. Although the feeling she felt was strange and alien, she was tired of the normal. Bored of the comfortable waiting and wishing. It was time she did take something into her own hands, even if it was completely unexpected.

She didn't know how this was going to end up. Hell, she didn't even know how much the guy had changed in the past four years. But, she did know one thing.

Her life was about the get interesting again.

* * *

Can't beat some flirting.

Soo, if you guys have feedback of any kind; critism, praising, questioning, advice-ing (Teehee, I like making up words) I'll be thrilled to answer! Thanks for reading, and pleasepleasePLEASE review! ^^

MilLy


	2. Chapter 2

Heeey:).

SO, if there are any people out here actually reading this, could you pleasePLEASE review?^^ I adore feedback, good or back, just as long as I have soome. So PLEASE.

Kay, ramble over, enjoy!

* * *

******The Dark: Experimenting - ****Chapter 2**

**So I'll love whatever you become  
And forget the reckless things we've done**

_[__Muse – Falling away with you]_

* * *

Sun glistened through the crystalline glass window, as the cerise hedgehog fluttered about her kitchen, humming along to the background noise playing out of her small battered radio. The girl felt particularly perky this morning, although she couldn't fathom why. Amy had always believed she had a sixth sense, if only slightly. It started when she was little, reading tarot cards. Then she used good luck charms, but now, she mainly listened to her instincts.

Her emotion seemed to be the key point throughout the day, if she felt doom and gloom, it was became a disappointing day. If she felt rather bemused, something weird and extraordinary would happen. If she felt an underlying feel of panic and worry, sheltered by an overcoming fog of darkness, it meant something so heart-breaking she wouldn't even want to face the day. The girl had only felt the latter once.

The day her love left.

It was per usual for him to run, but that day Amy had felt something. Warning bells had rang in her head, as _his_ face pictured in her head. She'd ran out at top speed, asking around the town for him. Nobody knew where he went. So when that failed, she ran into the wilderness, shouting his name. The first week, she convinced herself he'd just camped outdoors for a break. After a month, she tried to get the publics attention, plus her friends. After six months, she contacted GUN, who didn't even take the case as they argued that the guy could take care of himself.

So then, she ran into the wilderness again, shouting his name as she did the week he left. The anxious shouts turned into helpless yells, then hysteric screams, then broken sobs and finally defeated whimpers. When she finally became aware of her surroundings, she noticed that it was pelting with rain, to the point she was soaked to the bone and covered in dirt. Her legs had ached for running so long, which was slightly ironic considering who she'd been looking for.

Stumbling back into town at four am, her face bruised from crying, she had attempted to find her way home, but her vision was hazy and she was scared and confused and needed _him_ more than air. She remembers a brick wall down a side street, sliding down its grimy walls and letting the cold arms of oblivion embrace her.

To this day, she still doesn't know how she woke up in her bedroom the next morning.

However, at the time she'd been too broken-hearted to dwell on it. She became the shell of what used to be Amy Rose. Not going out unless absolutely necessary, her skin merely looking like a flimsy sheet draped over her bones, her hair a tangled mess, her eyes dulled and greyed, merely mirrors of her image.

When she'd be in the street, she'd sometimes bump into someone she used to speak to. They'd give her this look of pure pity, like it was just such a damned shame this girl had been reduced to this. Even Rouge, someone Amy wasn't particularly warm to seemed slightly concerned. She kept in contact with Cream and Vanilla, who made her tea and cake, took her out for picnics, or to pick flowers, or to shop, anything to make her feel better.

After it had been a year, her doorbell had rang for the first time in ages.

Upon answering it, she'd found Tails, whom of which she hadn't even spoken to in the length of time it had been since she changed. He looked tired, devastated, almost a reflection of herself. Except, there was something burning bright in his young face. Determination.

They had walked and talked for hours, and Amy found for the first time, someone who understood. They knew exactly the abyss in herself she was feeling, because it happened to them to, at the same time. Once that night had passed, she found herself dialling his number the next day. They hadn't lost contact since.

Soon, Amy returned to her true form. She found the colour returning to her face and fur, the weight replacing her skinny bones with a petite, yet curvy figure. She started seeing people again, socialising again. Now people didn't look at her with pity, but pride and joy.

Over the years, the rose bloomed. Her appearance was now different at the sweet age of sixteen, more adult and certainly more beautiful. Her height stayed the same, but her curves filled out, leaving her with the figure of a ballerina and the envy of many girls. Her pink fur almost glowed, as her face lost all its baby fat and became more defined. She now styled her quills differently too. They hadn't grown longer, but more of them had grown through leaving her head volumized. All the spines were swept heavily to one side, including her bangs, as some of the ends of the quills flicked upwards and outwards leaving a tousled look.

She decided to ditch her worn red dress, as it carried too many painful memories and was simply worn out. Instead she now wore a power blue top which shone in the light, with off the shoulder portrait sleeves. Then, a high-waist baby doll white skirt which puffed outwards. Her accessories were all silver, a silver bow around her skirt, silver rings replacing the former gold ones on her gloves and silver flats.

Back in the present, Amy still hummed to herself happily as she flipped her semi-cooked pancake in the pan. She was pleased for the positive mood of course, but couldn't help but wonder what it was that was causing it. Maybe she would be taken out by Cream for a surprise shopping spree, or be invited to a party, or receive an expensive gift in the mail, or-

Three knocks on her apartment door startled her from her thoughts. She whipped her head to the door, then back to the unfinished meal.

"Erm, just a sec!" She gave her pancake one more flip for good measure, then placed her utensils down, turned the hob off and hurried to the door. Probably Roy the landlord again, letting her know about a charity bake sale, or a missing animal of some kind. Even though Amy did think the man was nice, he always had a knack for calling at the wrong times. Huffing to herself, she threw open the door.

Coming face to face with Sonic the Hedgehog.

She felt herself intake a breath as she grasped the doorframe, her knuckles turning white, knees feeling locked yet as wobbly as jelly at the same time. He'd grown taller, nearly towering above her now. He stood with his hands resting casually on his thighs, a small smile gracing his lips and bangs (since when did he have bangs?) falling slightly over his eyes.

She'd been expecting something big, but this? She wasn't ready; everything was flooding back to her in one huge rush. His smile, his eyes, just him. The love and safety she retreated to when in his presence came rushing back, somehow feeling unwelcomed. Unprepared for, she couldn't do this, she couldn't do this…

Then, there was a warm hand grasping her elbow in a gentle yet firm grip, keeping her from falling forward. Voices, no. One voice, deeper and older than she remembered, speaking to her. "Woah steady…don't…on me…" His words were blurred together and hazy, she couldn't think. "Hey…okay...listening to me?" She was trying, good god she was trying to listen to him. Out of nowhere, his face appeared in her vision, his eyes locking with hers. This time, Amy heard him clearly. "Amy, breathe."

Subconsciously, her body let loose the air she'd been keeping blocked up. Her vision cleared and her senses sharpened. Both his hands were on her shoulders now, tightened slightly, but warm and strong and making her feel safe. Also, she was still staring him straight in the face. He looked worried, she didn't like that. She liked him when he smiled. Testing out her tongue, she spoke the name that was so familiar, yet so foreign.

"Sonic?"

The pools of bright shining green softened slightly as his face relaxed, letting a natural curve flow across his muzzle. Much better. "The one and only."

Gasping, she felt her eyes burn, because the saying was so _Sonic_ that it just made it feel all that more real. "I." Her throat was constricted today, no speech allowed through the exit at this moment, come back later. Instead, she let loose a sob and fell forward, her arms encircling his waist. She felt straight into his chest, remembering vaguely that four years ago she would have fell somewhere around his collar bone, but it felt right now. Perfect.

Toned arms came around her back gently, drawing insignificant patterns on her back. She wondered why she could hear the ocean in her ears, but then she realised it was him, shushing her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

He was home.

* * *

Wind whistling was the only sound heard across the altar of Angel Island. Trees swayed absently in the breeze, their own natural dance as the blades of grass followed suit. So did the Echidna's dreads, much to his annoyance, as the wind was blowing in the direction which made them whip in his face. He scowled, facing the opposite direction and stubbornly crossing his arms.

Now, not to get his views wrong, he did like some factors about the wind. The air was in fact a calming influence on him at times; it provided solitude when he needed it. Sometimes just that little bit of noise he needed when things were too silent. But when it made his dreads whip in his face and all across his vision, it was pretty fucking annoying.

In his head, he saw an image of Vanilla putting her hands on her hips, scowling at his foul language. He went to argue back that he didn't even say anything out loud, god damnit. But then realised he was having an argument inside of his own head, which was pretty stupid.

He'd been alone way too long.

Letting out a sigh, he put his head into one of his hands, resting thoughtfully. At first, being alone had been all he'd known. When he encountered the first person outside of his bubble, Dr Robotnik, it had been so easy to trust him. He didn't know the difference between deceivers and down to earth guys at the time, and he paid the price for it. Upon meeting Sonic and Tails, he was at loss for what to do. Nobody had ever been, well, nice to him in this way before.

After that, he found he gained more friends. For a good while, his social life was rather active. Choosing going to save the world than guarding the Master, not regretting that decision at times. Meeting Rouge; the first woman who he found immensely annoying, yet unbelievably sexy.

He shook his head, because what on earth?

Anyway, he'd found that by just about four years ago, he was happier than he'd ever been in his life. Eggman seemed officially dead to the world, and the guardian would send his good riddance with a kick up the arse. When he came back up to the island however, he never came back down again. The only person he kept in touch with was Tails. They talked every odd month, (by some sort of talking device the fox gave him, named a long complicated word with about a million numbers in that he really couldn't be bothered remembering) and he would be updated on any news given.

Sonic had left for these four years, which made the Echidna resent him quite a bit. The fox had been hurt a huge amount due to his big brother's absence, as had apparently Amy. He better have a good excuse for leaving.

Something captured his attention at that very moment, the emerald he realised, glowing a comforting green. On instinct, he'd crouched nearer, focusing his thoughts on his emerald alone. An image glittered together, the eyes staying the colour of the emerald, but the body changing colour into a deep azure, with spines and bangs-

"He's back?" Sure enough, the figure of Sonic was what the emerald projected. It was calling for him to leave, to pursue the image, just like the old days. Cautiously, he put a mitten to the emerald, his eyes glistening in wonder and worry. After a few beats of silence, Knuckles gave a smirk, then stood up, and raced down the stone steps of the altar.

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she'd been snivelling and hiccupping in his arms for, but it had been a while. They were now sitting on her plush couch, where Sonic had guided them over to, after he'd slammed her door shut with his foot.

He hadn't let go of her once.

It seemed almost odd, now she thought about it. Back in the old days, Sonic had hardly ever hugged her unless she insinuated it. She can in fact only remember one time he held her this tenderly, which was when Shadow the Hedgehog had supposedly passed away on Space Colony ARK. Even then, it was awkward, stiff, and far too quick for Amy's liking.

Now though, he was holding her like a porcelain doll. Stroking her hair, resting his chin on top of her head, rocking her ever so slightly. It confused her, it wasn't what he did. Now, she wasn't complaining at all. Just, bewildered by his behaviour. She took deep breaths, trying to get a hold of herself. Now that her brain had processed his appearance in her living room, she was bursting with questions like a curious child.

Inhaling his scent one last time, she pulled her head away from the warmth of his chest. Even then he kept a cautious hand on the crook of her elbow, the other stretched across the back of her sofa. She locked eyes with him again, expecting him to just melt into the air like dusty particles. He looked so different, yet exactly the same. Yes, she knew that was a contradicting sentence, but she didn't care.

When she spoke, her voice was weak and scratchy, making her wince at the sound of it. "You're really back."

There was that smile she'd been looking for. The one that lit up his face, the whole room, the whole dang planet even. "I guess I am." He ran a hand through his quills, the mannerism so familiar to Amy. "It's weird being back."

Facial expressions seemed to be failing her to today. She could only stare at him, dumbstruck like a moron. "Yeah, you don't say." He chuckled, ducking his head slightly, making his fringe fall straight across his eyes. Without realising it, she'd reached out her hand and was brushing them away from his face. Her hand lingered there. "You're…" She bit her lip, trying to find an intellectual word, but failed miserably. "Different."

He smirked and raised his brow at her. "A good different I hope?" Yes, it was an amazing different. He looked so grown up, so manly and impossibly beautiful.

"Yes." It came out as a breath, as she inwardly cursed from sounding so dreamy. She cleared her throat, trying to appear more nonchalant. Gripping his bangs softly, she spoke louder and clearer; "I like these."

Looking upwards on instinct, he showed his pearly whites. "They kinda grew themselves, along with the rest of my do." She let go of his fringe, and he tilted his head slightly, some spines staying rigid with the movement, others drooping in time with his body. "An' they also make things more fun when I run. Sometimes, they'll get in the way, which makes it more challenging for me."

Amy couldn't help rolling her eyes, sighing at his antics. "You are never content with just your abilities alone."

"Of course I'm not." He winked at her, appearing almost, flirtatious? It couldn't be. "Just like you're never content with being in my presence alone; you have to hold me like a life-sized teddy." With her face portrayed a sheepish and embarrassed expression, he quickly changed the subject, looking downwards. "You and your skirts."

Frowning, she replied, her voice a notch higher. "Sorry?"

The hedgehog gestured to her lap, indicating to her outfit whilst gesturing with his hands. "They always sorta go, all sticky-outey." Smiling to himself, he replied mischievously. "Like a high school cheerleader."

The rosy girl scoffed, because it had always been her fashion to wear puffed out skirts, they suited her frame. He was mocking her, and she didn't like being mocked. "Don't mock me."

It obviously came out less menacing than she'd hoped, because it only made Sonic smirk more. "I'm not mocking, just stating." He met her eyes, which still managed to make her breath pause. "You kinda act like one to, always bouncing about the way you do."

"Okay, now I know your mocking me." She turned away, crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. "Stupid hedgehogs, especially blue ones with a lot of spikes."

He laughed, and started to back peddle. "No, seriously! It's a good thing, honest. Cheerleaders are great." He put a hand to the back of her quills, scrunching them softly in his fist, his voice deepening and losing its volume with the next sentence. "Besides, you're my cheerleader. That's what makes it great." One-thousand points to Sonic, he managed to turn her into flubber for the gazillionth time that day.

She couldn't think properly. All she could think was 'why' over and over. What the word was relating to, she couldn't place. Everything was happening so quickly. If she had time, she could sort her thoughts in order. But it felt limited, weird, and unfamiliar. Dimly, she realised the room had been quiet for too long, she had to talk to him about her feelings. Her mouth blurted; "Don't leave me."

That wasn't what she'd been intending to say, but she wasn't even sure what she _had_ been meaning to say.

His hand froze in her quills, obviously startled by her outburst. Gently, she felt him shift in his seat, and then arms wrapped around her small frame, as his head buried itself within her spines. She brought her hands up to rest on his arms, feeling dwarfed by his new size.

"I won't leave again Amy." The voice shocked her; it was husky, and shockingly pained. He seemed just as surprised as her, as he cleared his throat. "I won't do that to you again."

She believed every word he said.


End file.
